charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunters
Extremely prominent during the Salem Witch Trials, Witch Hunters are mortal beings hellbent on tracking, locating, capturing and killing Witches in order to rid the world of what they consider a blasphemous scourge of the earth. In the present time, descendants of these Witch Hunters carry on the work of their ancestors and find ways to carry on the tradition of capturing and burning a witch at the stake. : Unlike Demons and Warlocks, Witch Hunters are not immune to the weapons of man and can simply be killed if necessary. However, if a Witch Hunter is in possession of a mystical Wiccan talisman, they can disable a witch's powers leaving her vulnerable to attack. Quick Facts Species: Mortals Gender: Male/Female Notable Powers: None Notable Witch Hunters: Agent Jackman Motive Behind The Hunting Although it is unknown exactly why Witch Hunters seek to obliterate Witches, it can be said that their disdain for the species stems from religious beliefs and the teaching that proclaims "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live". Viewing a Witch's power and practices as unnatural or blasphemous, Witch Hunters seem to believe that their desire to kill and the actual act of killing bears no sin and doesn't go against what most religions teach about the tolerance of others. They also seem to think that they are simply doing mankind a favor when they obliterate a Witch, believing it is their duty to rid the world of such beings. Ruth Cobb Ruth Cobb was a practitioner of black magic that lived during the 17th century and attempted to steal the first born child of Charlotte Warren. However, on All Hallow's Eve in 2000, the Halliwell sisters were transported to the 17th century and became the target of Witch Hunters hired by Ruth Cobb and Cole Turner, who traveled back in time to try to destroy the Power of Three. : Unbeknownst to Ruth, Cole and the Witch Hunters, a man posing as a Witch Hunter, Micah, was only riding with them to attempt to undo their heinous crime and protect good magic. Micah assisted the Halliwells and after they were captured by the Hunters, he released them from where they were hung to die, allowing them to prevent Ruth from capturing Charlotte's child, Melinda. : The sisters were able to thwart the Hunters by using good magic to invoke a protection shield around themselves after retrieving Charlotte. Piper then assisted in the delivery of Melinda and Phoebe used what she had learned from Ava to fly high above the sky to scare off the Hunters. Images PrueHung.jpg|Prue hung by the Hunters PiperHung.jpg|Piper Hung by the Hunters PhoebeHung.jpg Micah.jpg|Micah smiles at Prue after saving the sisters MicahDead.jpg|Micah is killed by Cole WitchHunters3.jpg|The Hunters go after the Charmed Ones ProtectionCircle.jpg|The sisters create a protection circle ProtectionCircle2.jpg|The circle thwarts the Hunters RuthCobb2.jpg|Ruth watches the sisters create their protection circle ColeHunter.jpg|Cole watches the sisters and the Hunters CharlotteGivesBirth.jpg|Charlotte gives birt MelindaisBorn.jpg|Melinda is born Agent Jackman *''For more information see Agent Jackman.'' : Descended from a family of Witch Hunters, Agent Jackman was an FBI agent that surveiled the Charmed sisters, Piper & Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews in 2002 in order to trick them into helping him locate a witch that escaped his clutches. Making the sisters believe that the witch was truly a Witch Hunter that killed several other witches, Agent Jackman manipulated the three witches to scry for the witch and then he captured her and attempted to burn her at the stake. : However, the Charmed Ones learned the truth and were able to find Jackman and with Cole Turner's help, defeated and killed the Witch Hunter, saving both the young witch and themselves. Power-Blocking Talisman Jackman acquired ancient talismans from his victims that allowed him to become immune to a witch's power rendering them unable to use their magic against him. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Killed by Cole Turner Category: Season 4